Resident Evil: Habitat
by RabidRedSith
Summary: REVIEW!Chap 5 up! Working on 6.An all new adventure starring Barry, Jill, and some new characters. blood, language
1. Just Another Day

Chapter 1  
  
The cold butt of the gun rested upon the employee's head. "Give me the money in the register, and two slim Jim's, now!" The cold steel still forced upon the fragile worker, she reached her hand over and opened the register. The criminal smiled in a friendly way. "Very good, now move over, or I won't hesitate to shoot." The man grabbed the cash register clean off the counter and stuffed it in his bag. The rest of the store was empty, closing time was in 3 minutes and this was the only employee left in the store. You could see the fear on her face, but there was a funny look in her eye, a look the criminal knew too well, the look of a plan. He readied his gun; the man knew what the teenager was going to do. The store was silent for a minute. The trembling girl shook, but lifted her foot ever so slightly. She thought that she could out smart him. The girl leaned forward an inch, then two inches. She bolted! He lifted he gun and shot two bullets. The girl had jumped to the ground, but cold hard lead beat her too it. "I hate having to do that, I really do." He looked over. The man was tall, he had a ski mask on, and a voice recorder taped to his mouth, under the mask. He was a skinny man, but not the slightest bit muscular. You don't need to be if you're a criminal.  
As the silent man gazed over the counter, he could see the girl with a hole going right through her ear. The other bullet he shot crashed through the hot dog machine which she had taken as cover when she jumped. He crawled over the counter to clean up the mess. No worry's about camera's seeing him either, he had earlier broken them. Robbing a small convenience store such as this one was cake. It's just an easy way for cash. Things don't always go as he plans them to, but it was easy for the most part. "Oh... no." Something happened that he didn't expect. The girl was dead, the deadest you could be, but that's not what bothered him. Her finger was extended and rested upon a red button. This button called the police, and the police were trouble. The sound of their sirens could be heard far off in the distance. He had to leave, but the body was still there. He had to get the bullet out; of he might be caught even if he gets away. The man kneeled and moved the girl out of the way. Lucky for him, the bullet went all the way through her head, but wasn't on the floor. "Where is it!?" He got up and started to search the area, there was a bullet resting behind the magazines, but it had no blood. He found one bullet, but where was the one which had killed her? The sirens were getting louder, and he still hadn't found the bullet. "... I have to get out of here. I have to take my chances."  
Without finding it, he bolted for the door. Two police cars could be seen in the distance. He opened the doors and ran for an alley to the left, no use! There were three police men covering it. "Do not run away, we will shoot. Drop your weapon and put your hands behind your head!" He looked to the right, there was a street that went behind the store, he wasn't sure if there were officers their or not. He dropped his pistol to the ground, and put his hands up. "Put your hands behind your head!" One of the officers yelled. He kneeled down, kind of like getting ready for a high jump. He could see one of the cops tighten his grip on the gun, and getting ready to pull the trigger. "Going up?" The man leaped from the ground and latched onto the awning of the convenience store. It was a risky thing to do, but it was this or jail. The worried cop took his shot, but missed. The bullet passed next to the mans head, but hit the brick of the shop. The criminal rolled over so he couldn't be seen and took out another gun he had hidden in his coat. He fired three shots, one hit an officer, one hit the windshield of a car, and one missed. "What am I doing, now there definitely going to kill me... if they catch me?"  
He jumped onto the roof of the store and quickly flattened himself onto the cold brick so he wouldn't be shot. He crawled over to check what was happening on the other side, no cops were in sight. Just a barren parking lot with a broken gate and a crashed car. "Perfect, cops really are morons." Without though, he readied himself to jump down, but glanced down at the skylight before he did. "My bag! I have the money and my tools in there!"  
He had to go back. The money he worked to get, he didn't even have. This whole robbery would be a waste, and there's nothing more Arled hated more then wasting time. Screams from the cops could be heard. "Arled, we know it's you up there! Now if you come down here and cooperate, we might be able to work something out!" Arled knew it was fake, the cops tricked him into doing that at his first robbery, and of course he was rusty then. Now he's a pro.  
Arled shot the skylight and dropped down. The second he hit the ground he was shot in the arm. He grabbed the bag and dived behind a shelf. There was a window behind him leading out into the parking lot, his escape. Aimlessly, he reached his gun out over the shelf and shot two bullets. At the first one, he heard glass crashing, the popcorn machine maybe. But for the second bullet he heard a scream from an unsuspecting cop. "Now for my escape"  
He raised his gun to shoot at the window. His finger squeezed the trigger. No shattering glass was heard, and no bullet firing from his gun was heard either. "Dammit, out of ammo!" He reached into his bag and pulled out a clip, but he could hear the sound of two or three cops run into the store. "Your surrounded, there's no escape, please just give up. You're not going to get anywhere." The clip slid into the gun perfectly with a click. As he shot, the glass shattered and a shard stuck into his face. "Ow... oh man...!" He couldn't stop now, he was so close. Nothing could stop him. The blood trickled down his face, but pain couldn't subdue him from succeeding. "The Arled never fails, you can be sure of that" He reassured the cops.  
  
"You can jump out that window, but we'll just shoot you. You think were that stupid!?" Arled leaned back against the shelf and it tipped over. As it did he jumped on top of it. The shelf crushed one of them, and he shot the other two, but there was more then he thought. Too his surprise, only one man shot. He was shot one time in each leg, and fell to the ground.  
The chief of the squad stepped forward. "Arled... you have set us back a few days now. Pity. Do you hear me?" Arled sat up against the wall and nodded. "Why don't you just kill me now, I would rather die without notice then have to suffer."  
  
Chief Kaun sat down next to him. Arled searched for his gun, but it wasn't neat him. A cop had picked it up after it fell out of Arled's hands. "Arled, the force's arch enemy for years. We'll I now have you, and I'm going to use you. There has been a war, a biological war, going on for many years but it has been hidden from the rest of the world. It's too much to explain but to make it short; we want you to stop a threat to this planet. All our agents we have sent out have failed, but we haven't ever had someone as talented as you. You can do this." Arled seemed confused; he thought that this request was all a joke. "And what if I say... no?" "Arled, I'm not asking you to help us, I'm telling you. By the way, I'm saving you from going to jail and getting the death sentence so you better thank me.  
"You can't force me to do anything! I'm my own man, my own person. I can do what I like!" Kaun seemed amused, "Fine, then go to jail" Arled sighed, "So what exactly am I fighting here?" Kaun handed Arled a card, "Do what this says, if you don't, and run away, we will find you again" 


	2. Car ride to Nowhere

Chapter 2.  
  
When Arled got home he threw the card onto his desk, full of god knows what. His apartment was small, he liked them small just incase he ever needed to move to another state. There are only two rooms in the apartment, a main room and a bathroom. All he kept in the main room was his bed, a mini refrigerator, and a desk which his computer was placed on. You may think that his room looks bare, but actually you can't fit much more in it. The government doesn't know about these apartments. A friend of his runs them; there are only four apartments in the building. Jim, his friend, built the apartments in a barren field. It was nice staying there; you knew that you were safe when you were in your room.  
Arled plopped down onto his clean and fresh bed. Arled is actually very messy, but he has stolen most of the stuff he has in his room, and whenever the stuff breaks or get's dirty he steals a new one. "Being a criminal was the life... and still is," Arled chanted to himself, "This is a joke that they expect me to, out of my own free will, show up someplace and do a job for the police themselves. Screw that! I'm my own man... I can leave the state and start fresh. I'll just avoid them, I'm good at that. No one stops Arled."  
A rustling was heard from his bathroom. "What... was that?" Arled asked himself in confusion. He reassured himself that it was just a picture frame or something that fell down. Though he then saw the doorknob jiggle. "They found me..."  
Arled jumped up from his bed and ran for the exit to his apartment, but that doorknob started to turn too! Arled ran back... his only escape was the window. He was about to run and open it but he saw the card. "I better take that... just in case." He swiped the card but after he did both doors of his apartment blasted open. "Hands up Arled! You're coming with us!"  
After the cops shot him once again in the leg and slapped handcuffs on him, they threw him into the back of their car. To Arled's surprise, it wasn't a cop car. "Your FBI agents?" Arled stupidly asked. A man sitting next to him hit him in the hip with the butt of his gun.  
  
The man shouted, "Shut up, you don't talk until were back at quarters"  
  
They were silent the rest of the way.  
After what seemed like hours, the car stopped. Though where it stopped there were no big buildings or cops wandering around, there were just houses. The car stopped in front of a light blue house. It was small, but was very nice looking with a large garden in front. "We get out here." An agent said. The agent pushed Arled out of the car violently. "Come with us." The group said.  
Arled rose from the rocky driveway and brushed himself off. The group walked up to the blue front door and knocked three times, then stopped for a few seconds, and knocked three more times. The door creaked opened a crack, and the men spoke quietly for a few minutes. The door then opened wide, and a tall though somewhat chubby man wearing all black stood at the doorway. "So you are the so called Arled... come in quickly."  
Arled walked up to the door, and an agent pushed him in. The house was dark in the main room, but every other room was lit. Most of the furniture was black, but it was very expensive looking. All of the electronic equipment he could see was huge and top of the line. He knew this because he had stolen some of these types of things himself. "Don't make yourself at home Mr. Arled, come with me." The very UN welcoming man told him.  
The creepy man led him to another pitch black room, and told him to take a seat. "You think you can turn the light on, Mr...?" The man walked over to him. "There is no need to know my name, and there is no need for the light to be on. Just listen to me. It has come to my attention that you were going to back down from the operation, were you not?" Arled spoke, "No, I was go..." The man cut him off, "I do not want an answer! Just listen, you ARE going to do this. You ARE going to like it and you ARE going to succeed. If you do not succeed, we will all meet you in hell. Do you understand me!?" Arled spoke again, "Yes sir..." "SHUT UP, you do not speak to me, you just listen. In seven hours I will come back into this room. All you need to so for now is sit down and wait until I do, goodbye Mr. Arled."  
This time Arled knew not to answer back. The man opened the door, walked out, and shut it. "What a hard ass. Who does he think he's the boss of here? Now I'm getting out of this room weather he likes it or not." Arled got up and started to feel around the room. He felt no furniture, light switch, or windows. Great, he was in a blank room. There was no way he was going get out of here, and he wasn't going to try the door because it was steel and locked shut from the outside. The only thing he could do was wait.  
Hours passed. Arled didn't know how many, but it was more then 4 but not yet 7. He was guessing 5 and a half, but what did he know. He was stupid not to wear a watch. Being cooped out in the dark room was starting to get to him. Arled wasn't scared of the dark, not was he claustrophobic, but I think being shut in a dark, small room for 5 hours would start to annoy anyone. He had tried to sleep, but couldn't. He kept wondering what was going to happen after the seven hours passes. What was this mission that he had to do, why him anyway.  
About 6 hours into his waiting, he heard the man mutter something to one of his agents. He couldn't make out what it was. The door gently opened, incase Arled was sitting next to it so he wouldn't be flattened by the heavy steel. The man in black walked into the room. Arled has decided to call him man in black, because he really didn't know anything about him but still needed a name for him. "It's time. Follow me."  
Time passed faster then Arled thought because it was time to leave the prison he was locked in. The man led him back to the car Arled rode in before. "Get in the back, shut up. Agent Tuck and Agent Herr please get in the car and watch Mr. Arled for me." The car ride was even longer than the wait in the room. The man said nothing on the way, and when he thought Arled was about to he would raise his gun. This got Arled to shut up.  
The car rode through plains, and cities, and suburban towns. Where it stopped was a police station, somewhere in Ohio. "We get out here." The man informed him. The two agents on either side of Arled grabbed him. The one on the left pulled him out of the car and then both of the agents met up and dragged him along. The police station was small. There was no need for a big one for such a small Ohio town. To the left and the right of him there were normal houses that looked very much like the man's house back in Florida.  
  
Agent Herr and Agent Tuck brought Arled into the station and threw him onto the floor. The station was smaller on the inside then it looked like on the outside. The were blue seats lining two walls and there was a podium. To the left of the podium was an office door and to the right. The man walked up to the podium and spoke to the police man standing there for a second. After he was done, he turned around. "I'll be right back." 


	3. Umbrella

Chapter 3.  
  
Jill slammed her fist onto her desk in frustration. She had been looking over the documents her boss had given her all night and was yearning for a break. Suddenly, the man walked up to her desk.  
  
Jill looked up, "Boss, what would you like?"  
  
He grabbed some of the documents on her desk, "Hmm, you really haven't filled much out yet. Are you working hard enough!?" He said, while raising his voice.  
  
Jill smiled, but looked flustered. "Yes, I'm sorry boss but there not very clear... I don't understand the math in them. It's, unreal."  
  
He looked over them again and laughed, "Our top scientist should be able to understand something like this!"  
  
Jill put on another fake smile, "Yes sir, but they just don't make sense! There not possible!"  
  
"Ms. Valentine, I'm not asking you to decipher these papers, I am forcing you too! Now, I would yell at you more but you'll need to come with me."  
  
It was hard to believe that it was mission time already. Paying her bills was hard enough let alone her job. Jill Valentine was a young woman at the age of 21. Her parents kicked her out of the house because she was failing at school, but ever since she has put all her time into studies and science. Even though she was a scientist, her parents never accepted her back. Since she was a scientist you would expect her to be rolling in dough, but on the contrary she is very broke. Umbrella pays her almost no money at all because they don't have too. Umbrella was the major corporation of the world, they control everything. So even if Jill wanted to get a job somewhere else she wouldn't get paid anymore.  
  
"Sir, the papers?"  
  
The man stopped and turned around with a nasty look on his face, "When I say something, it means drop everything and do it!" Jill thought of a comeback for that but never said it. She hated her boss so much and loved to make him mad. The good thing about it is that he couldn't fire her.  
The man opened the door and walked into the lobby of the station with Jill behind him.  
  
"Mr. Arled this is out scientist Jill, she will be one of your other team member on this mission."  
  
A seriously hot girl walked into the room. Her long though dark hair waved through the air almost like it was saying hi to him. She had a blue coat on and blue pants. It wasn't much of an attractive costume but she had to wear it to work.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jill" Her voice was soft and sexy, and she walked so beautifully. As she walked by the podium Arled could see her stumble. She tripped over her own shoelace and collapsed onto the ground. Arled started to run to help her but the man held up his hand to stop him.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so tired I haven't slept for 2 days!"  
  
Arled wanted to ask if she was hurt or not, but realized that the man would probably yell at him for it, instead he asked, "So, you never actually told me what my mission was."  
  
"It will all be explained in a minute, if you would just wait for a second," The man scolded Arled, "Now follow me!"  
  
The man walked behind the podium and when Arled walked in front of it the man was gone! There was a small trapdoor wide open under the podium. It wasn't exactly secret but it wasn't exactly obvious either.  
  
"Come on!" The man screamed.  
  
Arled descended the ladder down into a dark steel room. The only light was a small control pad to the right.  
  
"Now both of you look at the wall, I don't want you to see the password!" He screamed.  
  
Arled and Jill both faced the cold steel wall while they heard small beeps in the back round.  
  
There was then a sound of success and then a computerized voice said, "Voice recognition please."  
  
Arled, hoping to now hear the mans real name only heard, "Boss."  
  
The computer then asked, "Retinal identification please."  
  
Arled muttered to Jill, "Sounds like tough security, even I couldn't break it."  
  
Jill looked at him, "I guess you don't know what's behind there, do you?"  
  
In the back round they once again heard, "Please type in password number 2"  
  
Arled shrugged, "I was guessing some kind of secret document or scroll or something, but I have no idea."  
  
"Welcome Boss!" The computer welcomed.  
  
"You two better not be chatting! By the way Arled you try anything funny, like killing someone, betraying us, or... doing anything to anyone, your dead! You may be able to kill one guy, but then all the rest of us will kill you like that! Though I believe that you're not stupid enough to pull anything, right Arled"  
  
The metal door slid opened, along with three others behind the metal door like layers. Once the door was opened a bright white light streamed into the small and contained room. They could hear whispers such as, "It's the boss!" and, "look busy!"  
  
"All of you maggots better be working hard! I want full tests run on our specimen! No slacking off!" The Boss screamed.  
  
The room that the group had walked into was light and white. Tests tubes and computers were everywhere in sight. No one was looking at the boss, everyone was faking being content and diligent in there work. Jill looked over at Arled to see his reaction. Arled wasn't too muscular or anything, but that was ok. Guys who were muscular tended to show off and that made Jill pissed. Boys were always all over her but she never got time to go out because of her work at Umbrella. Arled had a buzz cut, which I guess was so his hair never got caught in anything while he was running from the cops. She didn't really feel too comfortable around him, but she could tell Boss didn't either. Arled didn't really look like a thief, but he looked like a normal college student. A normal kid, though a nice kid who wouldn't hurt anyone.  
  
The man walked back to them, "I have to leave now, I trust you will follow Paige and Zach and treat them with respect."  
  
Arled looked confused, "Who is Paige and Zach?"  
  
The man whistled and two workers came running over. When they got here they stood up straight and saluted.  
  
"Were ready for duty, sir!" They both announced. The man looked pissed, "You're all a bunch of suck ups. Well, get on with the tour!"  
  
The Boss left the underground complex and returned upstairs.  
  
Paige and Zach both sighed in relief, "I hate that guy so much, we try and be nice to him but he still screams at everyone!"  
  
Arled chuckled and thought of himself at a younger age, he was such a moron. Arled hated his family because they hated him and taught him how to be such an asshole. It's because of them that Arled is where he is now.  
  
Jill turned around, she and the other two already started the tour.  
  
"Arled, come on we need a tour of our mission!"  
  
The group walked through the large white complex and were taught about random things on there way.  
  
"You see, this is the main computer monitor, its main functions are to tell us the status of all regions..." Paige rambled on. Jill seemed bored, because she had already taken this tour three other times, and Arled also seemed bored just because Paige and Zach couldn't possibly be anymore interesting then paint drying.  
  
"Finally, this is the part you have all been waiting for!" Zach said with a dry and lifeless voice. The group stood in front of a large silver door. Jill looked up and was surprised; she had never actually seen what was behind it. Arled still looked dead, he imagined there to just be more tubes and computers.  
  
Paige walked over and punched in another password. Without hesitation the door slid open. Instead of the once again large and boring landscape they were already in, the door opened them up to a small and dark room. There was a large glass case in the middle, and inside it was pitch black. There were more computers scattered around, and a few busy looking scientists fidgeted around them. Paige and Zach walked to the left side of the glass case.  
  
"Ok everyone, this is why you're here!" 


	4. Barry Burton

Chapter 4  
  
Arled walked up to the tube and tried to see through the darkness inside. "So what's in here? The boogeyman?" Paige chuckled, "I guess you could say that. Ok, can we get this thing online!?" Paige and Zach walked over to a monitor and checked some graphs. "No, we can't do it without the Boss or Barry!"  
Meanwhile, Barry awoke from a strange dream. He dreamt that they were chasing him; all of them were trying to eat him. A strange silhouette of some kind of, deformed man, was standing behind all of them. When Barry opened his eyes he was in a cold sweat. He rolled over and stretched out his hand to hug his wife, who wasn't there. Barry's wife Alyssa left Barry, and took the kids. He missed her a lot. Barry was like this when he was alone, even if only alone for a day. He would start to pretend they were still here in the house.  
"She must be already downstairs." He muttered to himself, still delirious. Barry doesn't usually notice she's gone until he takes a shower. He had emotional problems with these sorts of things, but it didn't affect his work at Umbrella. Barry forced himself out of the bed. Barry's side was a mess from his tossing and turning, but his wife's side was perfectly made. He walked over to his dresser, the draws were neat inside, and the clothes were folded nicely. Barry accidentally opened Alyssa's draw in the dresser and found it empty. Then it struck him that she was gone, the kids were gone, and he was all by himself.  
Barry drooped down the side of his dresser until he came into a sitting position on the floor. He realized while he was looking around the room that all her stuff was gone, the room was tidy like she had never even been there. Barry started to cry. He sat there for a few minutes until he finally got up and walked downstairs, still sobbing. Barry did this every morning; he got himself upset and therefore didn't eat. He was a nervous wreck. His disorder was terrible to his mind and body.  
He sat down at the kitchen chair, the three other chairs, placed there silently and humbly. He was about to try and eat, but saw the clock.  
  
"2:00pm! I should... be at Umbrella."  
As Barry pulled into the parking lot of Umbrella he saw the usual hate group rallying. The group consisted of many members, and it was bent on hatred of Umbrella. Yes, most is run by Umbrella corporations but some people still oppose it. A man named Albert Wesker ran the group. The police have been suspicious of his group for years now but he has never done anything to drastic. Another man named Brad Vickers was a little like Albert's sidekick. He ran some branch off's of the group.  
Today Barry wasn't in such a good mood because he was extremely late for work and needed to operate the specimen today. The group created a human fence against the doorway, blocking Barry from entering. Wesker walked up to him, "Excuse me, do you know what kind of cheating company you're working for? Did you know that many times Umbrella lowered funding and took money from hospitals and clinics for there own uses!? I don't know if you understand what going on in that building or not? Are you just a zombie who sits at his desk not knowing of his surroundings?" The group members cheered in the background as Wesker spoke. This Albert guy was a real moron, Barry has been involved in some mishaps with his group, The UCMH (umbrella corporation must go), and didn't want to be involved with them again!  
"Hey, I'm late for work and I would... appreciate it if you would please step aside." Barry asked. UCMG didn't move. "Buddy, you don't have to give in to them, you can fight! Join us!"  
  
Barry was usually a nice guy who was polite and understanding, but sometimes he just snapped. "Just get the hell out of the way! Or I'll rip the life out right through your friggin' skull!" Barry was angry with the UCMG and with himself. He usually didn't let himself go crazy like that. Wesker moved out of the way to let Barry pass. "I'll let you go this time, but think it over. I know you want to quit, you want to fight against them, right!?" Barry didn't answer; he walked right through the door into Umbrella.  
  
Paige, Zach, Arled, and Jill were still waiting for Barry to arrive. The Boss wouldn't come down and start it for them because he was busy, and they needed Barry anyway. "So, who is this Barry anyway? Another cadet for our adventure that I still know nothing about!?" Arled asked. Jill walked over and sat down in the corner next to some random computer.  
  
"I know, I would be pissed off to. You get dragged to some place and you don't even know what it is, and you're told to go on a mission you know nothing about. Just wait, it will all be clear soon. Barry, he works with machines. He knows all about how these computers work, but he's an odd guy." Arled looked over at Jill, "Odd? What do you mean?" Jill, "He's not odd, but he's very quiet. When he gets mad he doesn't express it, but you can see the anger boiling up in his face. He had some problems with his wife of something and it seriously screwed him up, but you can't really tell when he's at work because he's so into it."  
  
The door to the room opened and Barry came stumbling in. "I'm sorry I'm late. I'll turn on the mechanism." Barry walked over to a control pad with a metal plate covering it. He stuffed a key into the plate and opened it revealing a bunch of flashing buttons. "Should I just turn on the lights so they can see it?" Paige shrugged, "I guess so, and I think you should turn them on medium and not low though, you can hardly see it on low." Barry didn't even notice Jill or Arled. He was too fixed on the controls.  
  
"Ok, I'm done." When Barry turned around he spotted Jill and Arled. "Hello Jill, and who is this? I haven't seen him around."  
"My names Arled." Barry reached out his hand to shake it, but pulled back once he heard the name. "Arled... the criminal!?" Barry looked upset, "What was the Boss thinking putting a criminal into this mission!?" Before he got to outraged, a noise started to come from the cage. "Oh, the lights are coming on, look at the cage!" A light started to flicker and Arled thought he could see a sleeping man for a second. Then the light stopped flickering. A voice came from a monitor, "Lights on" The light came on dim at first and a silhouette of a man came into view. The man was only a shadow at first, but as the lights got brighter, the shadow moved. "It moved!" Paige said with a yelp. The light suddenly flicked on and became bright. The room shrieked for a second or two.  
Something was pressing its face against the glass. Its eyes were wide opened. Its face resembled humans, but it was deep gray. A chunk from the left of its ripped lips was missing. Bone could be seen from where the skin was gone. No blood dripped from the wound, there was just a small red stain on the bone. The eyes were dry and rotten, they looked withered. Its hair was only half there, strands of it could be seen floating in the water which filled the cage. The thing had a tattered blue vest on, and destroyed orange pants. "The colors of its clothes... those are what the construction workers wear." Jill exclaimed. Jill and Arled have never seen the thing before, it was shocking to them. Even Arled, who was usually tough, couldn't move. Jill was the only one to utter a word between the two of them. Paige spoke, "Yes...," She too was a little fearful, "He was found on the side of the road lying on the ground. The boss found it. We ran some tests on it and found that it was... well... already dead. 


	5. breakout

Chapter 5  
  
Paige moaned, "Oh man... I thought the thing was dead for sure now... but it's moving!" Barry looked pressured, "Should I turn it off?" Zach ran over to Barry, "Of course! If it will make it go back to sleep!"  
  
Barry started to push some buttons, but he lost his grip on the control panel when the ground shook. Everyone looked back at the cage; the zombie had punched a crack in it. The thing pounded its deformed hand onto the glass and cracked it even more. Barry ran back to the control to try and shut the cage down so it would sleep. "It's not working! What should I do!?"  
The zombie crashed against the cage some more in a brutal rage. Finally, a small shard of glass shot out from the cage and landed in Zach's eye. Blood started rapidly pouring down Zach's eye. He reached up to try and stops the blood but it was no use, his face was already soaked with it. Jill ran over and caught Zach right before he stumbled to the ground. The zombie still stirred in his cell, more and more shard was shooting off and water started to leak out. Paige ran over to a microphone placed on a desk.  
  
"Boss! Boss there's a problem, the specimen is going insane!"  
  
The Boss replied, "I know, I see it on the map, I can't open the door to the room, it won't open!" Meanwhile, Zach was losing blood fast. Jill had ripped a piece off of her sleeve to make a tunicate. "The bleeding won't stop!" As Jill screamed, the zombie almost had the glass shattered! Barry was trying to open the door from the inside but it wouldn't work. Suddenly, a red light started to flash. A voice recited, "Leak in lab G, Leak in lab G, evacuate building."  
Barry tried and tried again to open the door but there was no luck.  
  
"Paige, I have no luck!" Barry shouted. It was hard to hear over the ear piercing buzzing coming from the alarm.  
  
The boss spoke through the intercom again, "Paige, is anyone hurt!?"  
  
Zach was lying on the floor in pain. Less blood was coming from his wound, but he had still lost a lot of blood and was woozy. A loud crash was heard and they all turned around to the cage. Glass was everywhere and water flooded the room. The zombie had broken free, and was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Get Zach onto the desk, and out of the water, now!" Paige shouted at Jill. Jill carried Zach over to the desk and placed him safely on top of it. The zombie was nowhere to be seen, and the door wouldn't open. Paige screamed into the intercom, "What the hell are we supposed to do now!? There's no god damn way out of this room!" The boss responded, "There's the trapdoor! It used to be a manhole. It's under the bookcase!"  
"Everyone, help me move this bookcase!" Paige yelled to everyone.  
  
Arled just stood in the corner watching everyone fret. "You, move your ass and help me!" Paige screamed to Arled. Before he moved, Arled could have sword he heard a groan coming from behind a desk, but he didn't check. A shelf crashed down on top of the desk that Zach was lying on. Vials shattered on his face. "Aaaaaaaah! Help me!"  
Barry turned around to see Zach covered in blood, and the zombie leaning over his face. Barry reached into his pocket and grabbed his gun. He fired a shot which hit the creature directly in the neck, but it didn't even flinch. The zombie opened it's mouth, revealing it's dark gray teeth. Barry fired another shot which traveled into the zombies mouth and out his cheek. The zombie threw his head back. Barry pulled the trigger for a third shot, but he was empty. The thing lowered its head again and opened its mouth, now with a flapping cheek dangling down. It positioned its jaw right at Zach's neck. The thing closed it's mouth, and took a bite right out of Zach's neck. The blood oozed down Zach body and dripped into the water, which started to turn a light red color. The zombie dunked his head into the blood oozing out of Zach, and started licking it up. The blood absorbed into the thing's body. It went insane, it was so overjoyed to be drinking this blood.  
"Jill, help! Shoot this thing!" Jill saw what was going on and took out her gun. "This thing, killed Zach! Die you son of a bitch!" She fired five shots right at its head. All of the bullets hit dead on and the zombie screamed in pain. It walked out from behind the desk and hobbled towards Jill. Jill was about to fire another bullet, but the zombie collapsed onto the ground. All of the blood in the water seemed to soak into the zombies dry skin, like he was a sponge. "What the hell was that thing!?" Arled ran over to see what was going on.  
  
"I have no idea. The specimen seemed to be alive. Paige ran over to the intercom. "Boss! It was alive, it was walking! Boss, are you there!? It ate Zach, it took a bite right out of him!" He didn't respond. "Boss, are you there!?" Still, there was no response. Jill walked over to her. "He wouldn't leave, not at a time like this." "He must have evacuated. He wasn't supposed to though." Paige walked over to the desk, which was now moved. A trapdoor was where it used to be.  
"This is it... but what are we going to do about Zach?" Jill walked over to Zach, "He's dead. We can't do anything about it. Well come back later and get him when the doors open so we can get him a proper funeral." The trapdoor opened and Arled started to climb down. "Arled, your so insensitive! Someone dies, and you move on. Don't you even care!?" Arled looked up at Jill, "I'm not insensitive, I'm smart and I want to get the hell out of this zombie filled, flooded lab. Does anyone have a problem with that?" Barry shrugged, and headed down the ladder after Arled. The rest of the followed.  
  
The door to safety is shut. Peril awaits in the darkness.  
  
Paige was the last one to drop down into the sewers. "Great, were in the sewers. This isn't much different then the damn lab." Paige complained. The sewers they dropped down to smelled of waste, and dead rats. Polluted water filled the sewers, the only dry land was a small strip of concrete at the sides. "We'll just walk for a little bit and climb up to the streets at the next manhole." Arled suggested. "The next manhole is probably still under this complex. It's a huge building after all, the complex goes underground for miles." Arled shrugged, "No use standing here though. There's only one direction to go anyway, and it's not like there's anymore of those things anyway."  
  
Arled started walking forward, followed by Barry, Jill, and Paige. Paige was tearing madly because of Zach's death. Paige and Zach have been working together for three years and have become close friends. Paige was hoping to go out on a date with him soon.  
The group walked through the endless sewers for about a half hour. "Where the hell is the next manhole anyway!?" Paige asked. Paige often got edgy when she was upset or scared, it was her way of getting through problems. Sometimes she took it out on other people, or just swore a lot. "There's a turn up here so maybe there will be one around the corner." Jill said to her, trying to calm her down. The group turned to corner, not expecting to see a manhole, or anything else. Barry turned first, but slowly backed away. "What the fuck is wrong now!?" Paige yelled. The group saw Barry draw his gun. Arled ran to see what he was aiming at. It was another one of the zombies. It was a female, from what he could tell. The clothes she had on were the same as Jill's and Paige's. Jill and Paige turned the corner, and gasped. "What the hell, why is there another one...? We didn't have another fucking specimen.!" Paige screamed in shock and terror.  
"Paige... it's an employee. See the clothes, and there's a nametag too." Some blood was dripping from it's ripped neck. The hole in it's neck was much bigger than a normal bite mark. It was like an alligator took a chunk right out of her. There wasn't nearly as much blood as there should have been for a hole that big. The nametag on its shirt was stained red, so was the rest of the shirt, but the blood wasn't there anymore. The nametag was hard to make out, but it looked like it said Tanya. "Tanya... never heard of her before." Barry said. Jill took out her gun and fired three shots at her head. She wanted to fire four shots, but the fourth came out as a click. The zombie stumbled and fell onto the ground, it's head bobbing frantically. "I knew her, she was a bitch." 


End file.
